1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to input devices, particularly to a key button, a keypad assembly using the key button, and a portable electronic device using the keypad assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Keypad assembly is inevitably used in a portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, for inputting information into the device, such as control commands.
A typical keypad assembly often includes at least one key button therewith. A user can input information into the device simply by operating/pressing the at least one key button. Unfortunately, the user may make mistakes during operation, such as pressing the wrong key button. When this happens, additional operation is needed by the user to amend/correct such mistakes.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.